TheRWBYQuest: Trapped in her own mind
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Yang's view during "3D's wishes"."M" for language.


Yang opens her eyes, and finds she is somewhere dark. She looks around and sees that there is a large slab of glass in front of her. She pushes herself up, and walks over to the glass. The other side is dark as well.

_Where am I? _She thinks to herself.

She remembers that something is going on at Beacon, something horrible. She remembers being in a lot of pain, and that was some voice in her head, speaking to her. The last thing Yang remembers is searing pain running through her when she was outside looking for Ruby and her friends, and passing out. Now she is here. A light comes from behind the glass. Yang watches as the glass in front of her shows her images of where she passed out. A pair of arms with spikes coming out of appears. She also sees that whoever the arms belong to, is wearing her clothes.

_Am I looking at myself? _Yang asks.

She remembers that the monsters that roam the school now were once students and teachers. Could she be looking though the eyes of her monster, her entity? A noise spooks both Yang and whoever's eyes she is looking though. A monster is looking at her, and swipes a claw at her. The glass shows the entity look down at her abdomen. It is bleeding, and somehow heals itself.

_What the…_The entity thinks.

_That voice! _Yang says in her head.

It is the voice of what she has been hearing. Has it taken over her body? And how can Yang hear its thoughts. Is she in her mind? Yang does not have time to think when the monster flashes its teeth. Yang slams her fists on the glass.

"Run you fool!" Yang shouts.

She watches as the entity bolts away. Yang sits down on the ground, and watches as the entity hits Main Avenue and collapses, out of breathe. The entity can hear Yang. She knows that if she does not get this entity to do something fast, both of them will be dead from the monsters.

"Best you build a fire. The monsters do not like light." Yang says.

"Who are you?" The entity asks.

"I am the voice of the person you took this body from. I suggest if you want to live, make a damn fire!"

Yang watches the glass as the entity grabs some wood, and puts it into a pile. She can see the entity is trying to figure out how to set it on fire.

"You can set it on fire yourself." Yang tells the entity.

"How?" It asks.

"Want me to show you?"

"No. Whoever you are, I don't want you to try to take over this body. It is mine now."

"You know I am only helping you so that you stay alive and I can then later take back my body, right?"

"Good luck with that. I am not going to give this body up without a fight."

"Neither am I. Now make a fire."

The entity sighs, and somehow makes a fire. Yang grins as she sees the monsters keep away. Both she and the entity see something else moving in the dark. It is human. It is Ruby, Blake, and some others. Yang jumps to her feet.

"Hide your spikes and fangs. If you want help, you better look more like me." She tells the entity.

It her spikes and fangs; Ruby and Blake walk up to her.

"Yang? Yang, is that you?" Ruby says.

"That is Ruby, my sister. The other one is Blake, my partner, and…"Yang trails off; she does not want the entity to know she has feelings for Blake.

"R-Ruby?" The entity says.

"Yang, it's us. Are you okay?" Blake asks, tears coming down her face.

The entity looks away, trying to think of what to say. If Yang does not do something fast, they are going to figure out that _she _is not _her._ The glass cracks slightly, and Yang quickly takes over.

"What are you two dorks talking about? Hahahaha! Hey guys. It's pretty dark, so I lit up a fire. It seems to keep them away." She says.

This calms Ruby and Blake down. The glass starts to heal itself as the entity takes back over. Before either she or the entity can say anything, Blake kisses the entity on the lips. Yang places on of her hands on the glass when she sees the person she loves mistakenly kiss someone who looks like her. Ruby also kisses the entity, on the cheek. Yang knows that if this, thing, dies, she will die too. If the others think it is Yang, she will play along till she can get her body back.

The group walks to the infirmary. With Ruby and Blake are Ren, and hurt Pyrrha, and another entity named "The King." When they get there, Ren cleans up Pyrrha. Yang stays by the glass watching and waiting. All of a sudden, Pyrrha starts to vomit up what looks like lava. She transforms into a large dragon. Yang can hear the entity say 'dude' under its breathe. Everyone runs. Pyrrha seems dead set on getting Ruby. The group is stopped by a pair of doors. As Ruby deals with Pyrrha, the entity looks at Blake.

"Dude, we're busting it open." It tells Blake.

"Yang, don't be weird."' Blake says.

"Seriously. If you are going to be me, act like me." Yang says.

_Shut up!_ The entity yells back to Yang in thought.

Pyrrha flies away and Ruby turns to the entity and Blake. She asks how the door is coming along. Blake said she can't open it, even with her pipe. Ruby asks the entity to give it a try.

"Dude. No stupid door is gonna stand in my way." It says.

The entity punches the door, using its spikes as help. It retracts them quickly so no one can see, and turn back to the others.

"Done."'

"Are you okay Yang? Are you hurt?" Ruby asks.

"What are you talking about? I feel fantastic. How do YOU feel? And I told you earlier dude! Not a scratch." The entity says.

With all her might, Yang slams her fist on the glass. It causes the entity to cough up some blood.

"You idiot. If you keep this up, they are going to find out you are not me. This is just a warning. If you don't listen more to me, I am going to fight back!" Yang shouts.

_Like hell I am listing to you_. The entity says back in her head.

The group walks over the door, and spots another one.

"Dude, we're busting it open." The entity says and puts her fist up "You wanna go, you piece of shit door?"

"Yang no!" Blake says.

"Yang! Please don't fight the door!"Ruby shouts.

"Guys, there's no need. The door is open." The King says and opens the door.

"Welp" The entity says

"I TOLD you!"Ruby snaps back.

Yang tells the entity where to go and the code to her locker. It opens it and her weapons sit at the bottom of the locker.

"They are called 'Ember Celica' please don't try to break them." Yang sighs.

_No promises._

"You are REALLY starting to get on my nerves!"

The entity just grins, and returns to the group. All but The King have gotten weapons out of the lockers. They head to the cafeteria, where they hear the voice of Nora.

"NORA!" Ren shouts.

The King and Blake hold Ren back from running in, as Ruby opens the door. Nora is sitting there, part of her left leg cut off and bleeding. There are cuts all over her body. Blake and The King let Ren go to his partner. He tries to patch her up, but it turns sour. Nora starts to smoke. The King tells Ren to get away from her, that she is about to change. Ren refuses and shots Nora, killing her.

"Nora…" Yang whispers and covers her mouth.

Yang and Nora were good buddies. She loved how Nora would go along with her crazy plans, and vice versa. The two of them got into some situation that required their partners to come to their aid, much to Blake's and Ren's dismay. Now, she was gone.

Yang looks back at the glass to see the entity acting stupid again. It had seen another door, and is raring to break it.

"Stop acting like a fucking idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Yang asks.

_Shut up. I can't die. Didn't you see me get cut up by the monster, live, and heal myself?_ The entity says back in her head.

"Don't. Get. Cocky. I want out of this place, alive, with my sister and what's left of my friends."

The entity sighs and walks into the cafeteria with the rest of the group. Yang can see Velvet, and smiles.

"She is nice. I don't think she can hurt a fly." Yang tells the entity.

Yang doesn't think it really heard her. It is lost in its thought. Yang also loses herself in her thought. She needs to figure something out so she can regain control of her body. The only upside is that if this entity gets hurt, it won't die, and neither will Yang. But what if it _does _die? Even though it says it can't die, who knows? Yang's attention is draw back to the glass when she sees the entity grabs The King by his scarf. She also sees Velvet stab the entity in its side.

_What the fuck? I thought you said she wouldn't hurt a fly!_ The entity shouts in her head at Yang.

"Yeah, well I would stab you too if you suddenly went batshit crazy!" Yang shouts back.

Now everyone is in a panic. Ruby walks up to the entity with a knife. She apologizes to Yang and cuts part of the entity's hair.

"My hair…Ruby…" Yang mumbles to herself.

The entity, crying, takes out the large knife out of her side and cuts off the other side of its hair. That sets everyone off. They all start asking questions about who she is, and where Yang is. The entity, 3D, tells them that Yang does not exist.

"Yes I do, you ass hole! You took over my body!" Yang shouts.

Yang watches as 3D shows her sister and friends that she can heal her wounds. Ruby and Blake are getting more uneasy. They draw their weapons at 3D.

_It has to calm them down. _Yang thinks to herself.

Blake spits and asks 3D if she is happy. 3D grins and says yes. Ruby pushes Blake's weapon down, telling her that 3D could help bring Yang back.

"I'm right here Rube." Yang says.

Ruby asks 3D if she is Yang's entity. 3D growls at Ruby, saying no she is not.

"Don't you fucking dare snap at my sister." Yang snaps at 3D.

Ruby also asks if Yang is in there at all. 3D laughs and says that she does not exist anymore.

"I do exist! I am in here!" Yang shouts.

Things go from bad to worse. Blake threatens to shoot 3D. The entity say that shooting her won't kill her, but Blake can shoot her if it makes her feel better. Blake is growing more and more angry by the minute, and so is 3D. She becomes enraged. The glass breaks again, and Yang places her hands back on it. She sighs, knowing that they see her as a monster. She takes over and looks at Blake.

"Hey…Blake. Let's become monsters together, and lay waste to this world. We'll wipe out everything. Don't you think that sounds nice?"

"Never!" Blake screeches and shoots 3D, not knowing Yang is in control, in the chest. Yang clutches her bleeding chest and tears start to come down her face.

"I guess not." Yang says.

The glass heals itself and Yang falls to her knees. She looks at her hand and sees blood. The entity is not healing. She is threatening to not heal, threatening to kill both it and Yang. Yang falls onto her side, and struggles to keep watch on the glass. Blake and Ruby need to do something before 3D decides to kill the both of them. Her world turns black.

* * *

**You can tell when I like something when I write stories about. Again, if you want your heart ripped out (and want to understand this and the other story) go on tumblr and find "therwbyquest"**


End file.
